Isolation
by Rin Sohma315
Summary: It's a Rin and Haru Post breakup story, I tried to write it as close to cannon as I could so it does contain some spoilers......yeah so, ENJOY!
1. Isolation and Salvation

Ok everyone…..this is my second story about Rin and Haru. It has a lot a spoilers, so yeah, don't read it if you don't want to ruin it for yourself. Also, This is my own interpretation of the chapters it takes place in, so it may not be exactly to cannon, but I think it's pretty close…….anyway, I'd like to hear any advice on how to make it better or what parts you really liked. Chapter 2 will be coming soon! 

Chapter 1. Isolation and Salvation

"How long have I been in here?" Rin quietly asked herself knowing she wouldn't get a response. She had in fact been in the cat's room for almost two weeks, but it felt like an eternity to Rin. She was no longer able to tell time, the days just seemed to flow together. Sunlight turning to nightfall and back again. She had completely lost track of time, of her life and who controlled it. She was scarcely aware of her surroundings. All she noticed in the tiny room meant for the cursed cat was the single futon, which she was lying on, a small broken-down table and chair, but other than that, the room was bare. She felt her mind slowly drift in and out of consciousness, but she couldn't control it.

Worst of All, Akito had cut her hair. It had been several days since he'd done it, bursting into the room with a large pair of scissors.He grabbed her hair and pulled her up by it, chopping of long, uneven chunks of her black tresses. She missed it, she knew it was stupid….to miss her hair, but it was something she had always had, like a security blanket from the rest of the world. She also noticed the voices of various people outside the room. Mostly it was the maids that brought her food, her untouched food.

One sounded nice and compassionate, the other must have been very close to Akito because she always sounded harsh when calling out to Rin, dropping her plate of food through a slot in the single door in the room. She wasn't quite sure but she could have sworn that she heard Kureno's voice, talking to the nice maid. It had been several days since the last time she had heard his voice. She began to wonder if anyone but those maids, Akito, and Kureno knew where she even was.

No doubt Akito had definitely told everyone that she was at a hospital somewhere. She wondered about Hiro for a moment, he had been watching out for her since her "accident" and was now very close to her, like a little brother. He must be wondering where she was and why he couldn't visit her if she was at a hospital. Then her thoughts turned, reluctantly, to Haru. She felt the tears well up in her eyes, she tried to remember a time when Haru hadn't been an important person in her life, someone she truly loved and cared for, she couldn't think of one.

She wondered if he ever thought about her anymore, or if he wondered where she was now. She was lost in her memories when she heard the clatter of her food plate as it was hastily set on the floor. She was jarred out of her thoughts by the noise and turned her head in response. It was then that she heard the maid talking to someone outside the room. She couldn't quite place the voice so she listened harder, trying to slow her breathing to limit the noise.

"Has she been eating anything?" It was a man's voice…  
"No, I'm getting worried, she needs to go to the hospital, but Akito isn't going to let her out anytime soon. She heard the nicer of the maids speak.  
"I think I may be able to get her out, but it will take a few more days." She knew who was speaking, it was Kureno again. He was going to try to get her out? Akito's boy-toy, and probably the most loyal of the juunishi. She couldn't believe he would risk his loyalty to Akito, for her.  
"But won't Akito-san be mad at you?" Rin heard the maid speak up again."Perhaps, But I'm on better terms with Akito than Isuzu is…….." The voices were beginning to fade. Her head felt heavy as the words they spoke continued to slur together and she fell from consciousness. Images began to swirl through her mind. She was dreaming again, Dreaming of Haru. She was immersed in old memories. Memories of the only time she had ever been happy. She could have sworn that she heard his voice calling out to her from a distance as if her was miles away. But she was so sure she had heard him."Rin, sweetheart,

"Wake up, please……….just wake up." How long had she been passed out? She could almost feel his arms around her, and his hot breath against her icy cold face, she even thought she might have felt a tear fall onto her face . But he couldn't be here, next to her, he didn't even know where she was. It was painful for her to even think it was possible for him to be there, Rescuing her from Akito's prison, from her own isolation.

She didn't want to wake up, she wanted to continue to dream, at least in her dreams she had Haru. He was all she needed to heal the emotional wounds she had collected in her isolation. Now she could see him in her head, he was standing right in front of her. She reached out for him, flexing her fingers trying to grasp him, but he was drifting away, his voice growing softer until it was inaudible. "I don't want to stop dreaming, I never want to wake up!" She screamed in vain as no one could hear her plea, and she was reluctantly pulled from her dream…"H-haru…..it can't be you……..you can't be here……


	2. Revenge on God

Ok everyone, this is chapter 2 of Isolation, hope you all like it! 

Chapter 2. Revenge on God

Haru had just gotten out of school to find Hiro and Kisa at the front gates, waiting for him. He waved to Yuki and Tohru to go on without him. "Hi Kisa, Hiro, what are you doing here?" He asked in his typical monotone voice.  
And for once, Hiro didn't reply with a cynical remark.  
"I have to tell you something." He was getting straight to the point, Haru thought.  
They began to walk in the direction of the Sohma estate. "Well ah…." Hiro started but he hesitated , looking down at his feet.  
"What is it Hiro, spit it out." Haru was agitated with the younger boy's stalling.  
"I-its about Rin, she…..you know when she got hurt, and had to go to the hospital." The thoughts Hiro was stirring up brought back painful memories for Haru. But he couldn't break-down in front of Kisa and Hiro, so he answered trying to hold back the frustration in his voice.  
"what about it"  
"It wasn't an accident, she was pushed out of a second story window…….by Akito." Hiro stopped walking when he saw Haru's reaction. Haru couldn't believe it, that was why Rin had left him. It was all his fault, he had pushed her into a relationship even when she was afraid of what might happen if Akito found out. She had taken all that pain and suffering all by herself.  
"Why Hiro, why didn't you tell me sooner!" He couldn't hold back his anger and frustration anymore, he just exploded.  
"I'm sorry Haru, when I told her I saw, Rin made me promise not to tell you!" Hiro was close to tears, and Kisa was already in tears next to him trying to process her grief for her friends.  
Haru's hands clenched over his face.  
"Why……why didn't she just tell me……." Haru was now close to tears, but his anger at Akito kept them at bay. He brought his hands down and they pulled into fists at his sides. Without another word he left Hiro and Kisa standing on the sidewalk. He was going to go visit Akito.

When he arrived at the main house, He was on a straight path to Akito's chambers, passing several people who greeted him, but he did not respond, he just continued on his path to "God".  
He burst through the doors with no regard for the proper manners which he would usually exercise when visiting Akito, but not this time.  
"Hatsuharu! Hello, I haven't seen you for….!" Haru had walked over to Akito and pulled him up by the collar of his robes, stopping Akito mid sentence.

"I don't want to hear any of your crap, Akito, Tell me what you did to Rin"  
"Isuzu….I haven't done anything to her, why would I waste my time on that whore"  
"Shut up! I know you've done something to her, don't lie to me!" He shoved Akito up against the wall.  
"Why would I lie to you Hatsuharu? I love you, you don't need that slut, she'd just destroy you"  
"Is that what you told here! That she'd "destroy me!" YOU BASTARD!" Haru pulled his fist back, ready to punch Akito squarely in the face, but something stopped him, it was the damn juunishi connection, he couldn't break it. He ended up violently punching the wall next to Akito's head. Then he loosened his grip on Akito and finally let go. Then, as quickly as he had come, he left, leaving a weeping Akito on the ground, crying out his name over and over.  
"Hatsuharu…Hatsuharu! Wait! Don't leave me, Please…..PLEASE, come back, don't leave…….DON'T LEAVE ME"

Haru continued down the hallways that lead to the exit of the house where he came upon Kureno.  
"Hatsuharu, I'm glad I found you, I have something to tell you"  
"Leave me alone Kureno, Ican't deal with you right now." He attempted to continue walking but was stopped by Kureno's hand.  
"Its about Isuzu, She's here….in the main house." Haru's eye's widened "Where…..where is she!" Kureno motioned for Haru to follow him. It took him several minutes to realize that they were heading to the Cat's room.  
"He put her in here?" Haru was appalled that Akito would go as far as to lock Rin away in the cursed cat's room. Just then a maid walked over to Kureno.  
"Here's the key to the cat room, she's passed out right now…..probably from the lack of food." The maid nodded her head and left again. Kureno quickly unlocked the dilapidated door and pushed it open.

There she was, Still beautiful, even in all her pain Haru couldn't help but notice it. He also noticed her long tresses of hair that littered the floor around her limp body. Akito had cut her hair almost completely off, it was barely shoulder length now. She looked so different, so….tamed, he hated that. Rin had always been a free spirit, just like the horse spirit that inhabited her. Close to tears at the sight of her condition, Haru stepped closer and knelt on the floor beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and at the feeling of her body finally close to his again, he let his tears fall. They dripped onto Rin's blank face and rolled off, causing her eyelids to flinch.  
"Rin, sweetheart, Wake up, please……….just wake up." He said softly into her ear hoping she would respond.

Kureno was still standing by the door, watching to make sure no one was coming. After several minutes of gentle coaxing, Rin began to stir. Her eyelids fluttered open slowly and she saw for the first time in months, Haru starring back at her with tear-filled eyes.  
"H-haru…..it can't be you……..you can't be here…  
"Its me, I'm here for you Rin." She reached up a shaky hand to wipe away the tears that had collected in his eyes, now slightly swollen. "Your crying Haru…what happened?" Her voice was soft and rough, understandable since she probably hadn't said a word in weeks.  
"I'm just so glad I found you Rin, my sweet girl." His grip on her loosened and he pulled her up to her feet slowly. She wobbled for a moment, trying to gain back the balance she had lost in her lack of exercise. Haru held onto her shoulders to brace her and keep her from falling. When she was stable they began to walk out of the cat's room.

"Hatsuharu, I suggest you take Isuzu and leave her, as soon as possible, don't come back"  
"Fine, I'll take her to Shishou's dojo then. Can you tell my parents where I am"  
"Yes I'll do that, I'll also call Hatori and see it he can drive you two there. If you'll excuse me, I have to go deal with Akito." Kureno turned to leave "Thank you Kureno." Haru said as her turned to go in the opposite direction.


	3. currently nameless

**Chapter 3. In Life and Death I'll Love You**

Kureno could hear Akito's screams and cries almost all the way from the cat's room. He quickened his pace to Akito's chambers, breaking into a full out run. He arrived in time to hear the last of Akito's cries for Haru. Akito turned around to see Kureno standing in the threshold, with a look of shock on his face.

"Kureno…..Kureno, Hatsuharu left me….he left. How could he just leave? Our bond…..what happened to our bond, father said…….he said that the juunishi were born to be with me, so how could he just leave me?" Akito sobbed out the sentence and Kureno contemplated what to say to him.  
"Akito…..maybe he just needs some time away…" Akito slapped him.  
"Don't you even say it, IT'S NOT TRUE! They NEED me! They all do, they can't be separated from me! You won't leave me will you Kureno"  
"No Akito, I won't leave you"  
"How did this happen? When did I lose my connection with them? They all just started drifting away, leaving me one by one." Akito continued to sob and cry into Kureno's shoulder. Kureno moved over to the bed and gently laid Akito's weak body on it. Akito had fallen into a stress-induced sleep, so Kureno left to find a maid to tend to him.

As the days continued to pass Akito's condition worsened, what had been a small head-ache had turned into a fierce fever. Akito would pass in and out of delusions constantly, calling out the names of the juunishi, mostly Haru. They were all called to the main house, to be with Akito in what was seeming to be his last few hours. They began to arrive a little less than an hour after the summons to the main house, not that they needed it, they felt Akito's need for them to be there. The firsts to arrive were Hatori and Momiji, both looking tired and distraught. Hatori went immediately over to Akito and began to check his condition. He turned to speak to the maids, Momiji and Kureno who was already there.

"Akito….doesn't have much time left, I don't understand this fever and I've done all I can do to bring it down but it seems his body isn't letting the treatment work." He looked solemnly at Kureno. Kureno didn't look back, his eyes were fixed on Akito's fragile form lying on a small bed in the middle of the room.

As he finished speaking Shigure and Yuki came in and quietly took a seat next to Momiji. Hatori repeated his explanation to them and returned to Akito's side. Shortly afterwards Hiro and Kisa came in, accompanied by Ritsu and Ayame. Kisa's large eyes gazed at Akito for a moment and filled with tears before she went to sit next to Hiro and proceed to gently cry into his shoulder. Kagura came in alone dressed in a formal kimono. She sat by Ayame who, for once, was being completely silent, listening for Hatori's annual updates on Akito's condition

. The last to arrive were Rin and Haru. Rin was also dressed up in a Formal Kimono and her now short hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Haru grabbed her hand when he saw that they were the last ones to arrive and he pulled her over to the final two cushion seats that resided next to Kagura. Rin's face went pale when she saw Akito lying on the bed. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes but she fought to keep them back. When they were all there the maids quietly left the room and Hatori prepared to reiterate his report on Akito's deteriorating condition. He was about to speak when Akito interrupted him.

"No Hatori, I'm tired of hearing that I'm going to die every five minutes. I've known for some time that the end was nearing. I'm just glad that all of you were able to come to me. I realize now that I've made many mistakes during my rein, and all I can do now is apologize for it. I've hurt you all, some….more than others." He directed his gaze towards Hatori, then Rin. He focused on her for a moment, making her freeze up under the intent gaze.

"Isuzu, come here." Akito motioned to her to come to the bedside. Everyone in the room stared over at her, making her even more nervous. She hesitated for several seconds, but was pushed forward slightly by Haru. She turned her head back to look at him. "Go Rin, its ok now, just go." He whispered to her. She could see the apprehension in his expression as she walked up to Akito's bed and knelt beside it. Akito raised up a pale shaking hand to her face. He pressed it there for a minute and let his arm fall back to his side.

"Isuzu, I'm sorry for what I did to you….you didn't deserve it, I know…..I overreacted….I will die happy if you tell me that you accept my apology." She gazed at him with a profound look of confusion on her face. "I…I can only forgive you if you promise me one thing."  
Akito closed his eyes and sighed deeply before answering ."What is it Isuzu?" "I want you to promise that no matter what, I can be with Haru." Everyone in the room made some sort of quite reaction, but she only saw Haru's slight expression of joy.  
"Fine, you may be with him, I've learned that I cannot so easily dictate the feelings of others, Hatsuharu has shown me that. "Then yes, I forgive you Akito." Akito closed his eyes at hearing those words and kept them closed for sometime after motioning Rin to leave his side.

Then he prepared to speak with the last of his strength, everyone was silent.  
"I want to apologize to all of you individually, but I know I don't have the time nor the strength left for it…..so please just accept my apology to all of you. I really do regret the things I have done in this life…….I-I'm sor……sorry…….." and with that Akito fell silent for the final time. Hatori rose to check his pulse, it had indeed stopped.

"Shigure, go tell the family that Akito has died, Ayame, go with him." Shigure and Ayame rose from their seats, nodded and left without a word. Everyone else began to follow suit, and left in a slow precession one or two at a time, respectfully bowing before Akito's still form before they left. Rin and Haru were the last to leave. Rin couldn't believe it, Akito had apologized……but why? What had suddenly come over him?

She couldn't bring herself to worry about it at the time, not with Haru there, welcoming her into his arms with no thought of the repercussions. "I can't believe it….we can finally be together…..after so long." Rin said softly as she reluctantly began to weep.  
"Believe it Rin, Your mine, I love you and I'll never let you go again"  
"I love you too Haru…."

**_-Hahaha, I bet your thinking…… "Hey, didn't you skip something?" well yes I kinda did……I will be writing a chapter about the time between Rin's rescue and Akito's death….it'll be the next chapter…..which is coming along soon by the way! So don't worry! It will be a sappy, love-filled chapter focusing on Rin and Haru's past, present and future relationship! Yay!-_**


	4. My Lifetime Love for You Part I

**Chapter 4. My Life Time Love for You**

**Part I**

Rin and Haru waited on the steps to the main house for Hatori to come and pick them up. They waited without a word said to each other. But their body language spoke for them. Rin was seated almost entirely on Haru's lap, their arms wrapped around each other to keep from moving. Her head was dug into his shoulder and he could feel her warm tears on his skin. He cradled her gently as he tried to contemplate the horrors she must have faced while locked in the cat's room. He was jarred out of thought by the sound of Hatori's car pulling into the driveway. He gathered Rin's light body into his arms and walked towards the car. The trip to Kazuma's Dojo was equally as quite and when they arrived, Hatori only briefly examined Rin to assure that no permanent damage had been done. After consuming a very large dinner both Rin and Haru were exhausted. Kazuma took them upstairs to the room they would be sharing, and left them for the night.

For the second time since their meeting, Haru spoke to Rin.

"You sure you don't mind me staying with you?" He looked at her hoping for the answer he wanted to hear.

"No, its fine…I've been alone for so long….and I missed you." He smiled at her response, took her hand, and led her to the single bed in the room. Rin almost collapsed on the bed followed by Haru. He turned her body and pulled her closer to him. Her face twisted with apprehensive emotions as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Haru…..we can't……Akito….." She chocked out the words, trying to hide the longing hidden in her voice and pulled away slightly. Haru looked hurt but understood.

"I'm sorry Rin….you've already been hurt enough for my thoughtless actions." His words brought back memories of their past relationship to Rin and she continued to borer into her thoughts as Haru fell quietly to sleep beside her.

She thought about all the times she had spent with Haru before they were even a couple. The memory that urged itself into her mind was of the time she collapsed outside of Kazuma's Dojo, right after one of her parent's beatings. It was Haru who found her. She could still remember his face peering down at hers.

"Good, your still conscious." He had said. She watched as he ran to get Kazuma….

"Sensei……Sensei!" Then she remembered waking up in a hospital bed, with Kazuma sitting next to her explaining who he was and Haru hunched in a corner.

"Why am I here! I have to go home, my parents…..will be mad!" She said with all the strength she had in her weak body. Then her parents came in, her mother was the one to speak.

"It's ok, if you don't come home. We don't know how we can possibly love you anymore." The words she spoke sent daggers through Rin heart.

"No……mama, papa…..please!"

"What's she suppose to do now? How can you just say that like it means nothing? What's a child suppose to do when their parents tell them something like that!" It was Haru who was speaking now anger rising in his voice.

"Apologize! Apologize to Rin!" Her parents ignored Haru's shouts and turned to leave.

"Thank you Haru……" Rin said as she began to cry.

After that day their relationship turned into something more, a dependency on one another, to support each other. The still young Haru would come to visit her on the regular basis, knocking on her window and asking her to come out. She always did. Usually it was just to play a silly childish game, or to eat but whatever it was, it was always more fun with Haru. And it remained that way for several years, they grew up together, in each others eyes and hearts. But one night their relationship changed, forever. It all started with a simple question from Haru.

Rin do you want to kiss?"

"W-what! We can't Akito…….would be mad……"

"why not….don't you love me?"

"Yes, but….Haru…" Her reasoning failed. She gave into him like she almost always did. He pulled her into a deep kiss that they never wanted to end. Their transition from friends to lovers was steady but fast. It wasn't much different from their friendship before except now on several occasions Haru would sneak over to Kagura's house at night, knock on Rin's window and ask to sleep with her, she always gave in. Most of the time they did just that, sleep, but once and awhile they did something more. Gentle kisses and caresses, turning hungry and filled with lust. Before either of them could control the situation it was over and they laid curled on the bed together. Back in reality Rin smiled to herself, but the smile faded as she remembered the reason she wasn't even with Haru anymore.

Akito had discovered their relationship, just as she had feared would happen all along.

"Which one of you was it Isuzu? Did you seduce him….you little whore….or maybe it was Hatsuharu, I would hate for it to be him, I would have to punish him. And you know Isuzu, I can't really control myself when I'm angry, remember that little incident with Hatori's eye?" Rin's eye's widened and she pleaded.

"It's not his fault! It was me…..It was me!" Akito's face contorted with anger.

"If you even go near Hatsuharu again, I'll blind him. Now get out, I never want to see your face again."

But before she could move, Akito saw his chance for revenge and took it. She could vaguely remember the fall from the window, the smile plastered on Akito's lips, and Hiro….his face covered with terror. She hit the ground and blacked out. It was all over now, she couldn't go back. To protect him, she'd have to break his heart. She rehearsed the words she'd say to him, trying to drain the emotion that filled her eyes with tears every time. And then he came, she prepared herself.

"Rin, are you ok? No one would tell me what happened…." He spoke as he walked towards her hospital bed.

"Haru, I'm tired of you…….I don't need you anymore." He stopped short of her bed and stood trying to process the words she was saying.

"Rin, no….why?" His voice was soft and brittle and his eyes, she would never forget his the look of pain they had in them. She didn't answer his question, and after a minute of silence he turned to leave.

"I still love you Rin, I always will." When he left, she broke down. Tears flowed down her face and she cried out apologies to Haru, even though he wasn't there. She would never forget that day, as long as she lived, it was most painful thing she had ever gone through. After her release from the hospital she became fixated on breaking the curse that bound Haru, she thought that if she couldn't have him, at least he should be able to be happy with someone else. She began to search through the Sohma family records, any she could get a hold of, she was even so desperate as to ask Shigure for help, offering herself as collateral. All her attempts failed and she began to lose hope that there even was a way to break the curse, but then, she saw Ren. Akito's mother had always been a mysterious women that Rin didn't often talk to but she remembered that as a child she had always been nice to her.

"She may know", Rin thought, "after all she is Akito's mother."

Ren greeted her with a smile. Rin bowed in respect and spoke.

"Ren-san….I was wondering……..do you know how to break the juunishi curse?" She thought she knew what the answer was going to be but Ren surprised her.

"As a matter of fact, I do Rin-san….but first, I need you to do me a favor. Rin couldn't believe it, all she had to do was one little task and she would have the answer she was looking for.

"I'll do anything, just tell me." Ren smiled a little more malevolent than made Rin feel comfortable, but it didn't matter now.

"I want you to get something for me, a treasure, from Akito's room. It's a box, find it and bring it to me, then I'll tell you the secret to breaking the curse." And with that Ren left and Rin had a new mission.

She entered Akito's chambers without complication, but finding the "treasure" was a bit more of a challenge. She searched the whole room without any luck, then she saw a closet door that she hadn't opened yet. When she did she found it, a little box like the one Ren had described. She lifted it up, but gasped when she felt hands clench over hers and the box. It was Akito. Her face drained of color, she was speechless and unable to defend herself as Akito gave her a severe beating. She blacked out and awoke to find herself in the Cat's room. That was over two weeks ago, and now she was finding it hard to believe that she was where she was now. In a safe, comfortable bed with Haru in arm's reach. To refute her disbelief she reached out her arms and touched him. She slid her fingers along the line of his jaw and under his chin. Then she softly kissed his forehead as he continued to sleep. After all the reflection she had gone through she was exhausted, even more than before and suddenly sleeping felt like a very good idea. She drifted off to a relaxed and deep sleep.

Haru awoke to find Rin's hands on him, one strung through his hair, the other draped over his lower torso.  
"When did she do that?" He thought to himself. He carefully slid out from her grasp, trying not to wake her. But he failed, and she began to stir. Her hand reached out for his and her caught it. She was jarred into full consciousness by his touch.

"Good morning, _lovely-girl_. He smiled looking down on her tiny frame of a body. She had lost a considerable amount of weight while in her isolation but it seemed to be more than Haru had thought at first.  
"Morning Haru." She smile back and propped herself up on her elbows.

endearment "_lovely-girl_" borrowed from Ysabet, sorry! go visit her site and read her Rin and Haru fanfics….if you haven't already http/ysabet.  
freak out my dear devoted fans! This is only part one of this chapter…..It was longer than I expected it to be sooo I had to break it up for the sake of easy reading and less pressure on me to put up another chapter, yeah well anyway, I hope you all enjoyed part one of My Life Time Love for You, part two may take another week or two to get up, but I will complete it eventually! Don't you just hate the suspense?


	5. My Lifetime Love for you Part II

**My life time Love for you Part II**

The next two days Rin spent at Kazuma's dojo with Haru were the best she could remember in a long time. Everyday he was there for her, no matter what she needed, Haru would give it to her. They were closer now then they had been in months, but she kept up a slight barrier between them, still fearing the wrath of Akito. Of course Haru understood, but it still hurt him to know that he couldn't be as intimate with Rin as he use to be.

They spent their days there watching Kazuma's lessons and Haru even agreed to fight several of them for practice. Rin watched disapprovingly as he knocked down everyone of them without mercy. "Couldn't you go a little easier on them Haru? They're just kids." Rin scorned after his latest victory.  
"Come on Rin, they'll never learn if they don't get beat a few times." He responded as they walked out to the small garden Kazuma kept in the back of the dojo. Rin didn't reply but merely let Haru pull her out to a small bench made of marble. They sat there together for several minutes watching the darkness creep over the horizon before either of them spoke again.

"How long do you think we'll have to stay here Haru?" Rin's question made Haru realize that eventually they would have to leave the peace and serenity of the Dojo and return to the Sohma main house.  
"I don't know……We have to at least wait for Akito to calm down before we even think of going back there." "Yeah, you can go back, but where will I go? Akito won't let me back into the main estate willingly." She could feel the tears well up in her eyes as he responded.  
"He'll let you come back, I'll make sure of it." Rin could detect the hint of anger and malice hidden in his voice, but she didn't dare point it out to him. Instead she snuggled closer to his body and let herself drift off into thought. Haru responded by wrapping his arms loosely around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

After several more minutes lost in deep contemplation they were both suddenly jolted back into reality by the quite pleas and cries of Akito. They looked around the silent garden as if looking for Akito himself and then their eyes fell on each other, Rin's filled with utter terror. "What is that? I-I can hear him calling us….." Rin's voice was soft and shaky.  
"He's calling us to him, we have to go." Haru's voice was equally as soft. They were both drug into full awareness when Kazuma shouted out to them from the Dojo.  
"Hatsuharu, Isuzu…….You've been called to the main house, they say its urgent"  
Rin and Haru simply nodded and got up to leave.

Rin looked down at the skimpy cloths she was currently in.  
"I can't see Akito in these cloths……we have to stop at Kagura's so I can change." Haru nodded in agreement as they continued to make their way to the main house.  
Once at Kagura's Rin barely had to explain to her mother the situation she was in and she continued to her room with Haru in tow. She hastily dug through her closet in search or her kimono. Once she had it out of the closet she began to undress hurriedly without thought to the fact that Haru was sitting on her bed silently waiting for her to finish. As she struggled to knot her ties Haru got up to assist her.  
"Um….thanks…." She said once again realizing he was in her room. "No problem…." He was almost surprised at her reaction, expecting her to be more harsh for helping her without being asked, not that Rin would ever ask for assistance anyway. He pushed his thoughts aside as Rin finished preparing herself by pulling her now shorter hair back into a tight bun before grabbing a wrap and pulling it around herself.  
"Ok, lets go now or we'll be late." Rin reached out her hand and Haru took it immediately.  
"What you want to get there early?" Haru said in a sarcastic tone. She smirked but wasn't too amused.  
"No, I just don't want to be the last ones there." Before he could say another word she was already pulling him back towards the front door, waving to Kagura's mother as they passed.

They were several steps away from the house before either of them spoke again. "I wonder why Akito's called us to the Main house….." Rin trailed off not really directing the question to Haru, but he answered it anyway.  
"I think he's in some sort of pain……at least that's what it felt like in my head, that his cries were full of pain and anguish …." Haru also trailed off wondering how Rin would react to his response that ended up sounding as though he sympathized with Akito. "He deserves to be in pain, that's the least he deserves after how he's treated the juunishi." Her features were intense with anger and Haru took that as a sign to end the conversation. Then he pointed out that they were nearly at the house and Rin's mood immediately worsened. "I don't see why we have to be here…..this is ridiculous, I just want to get it over with." She sped up and pulled Haru along. He was unsure of what to say so remained silent.

When they arrived at Akito's chambers they discovered that they were indeed, the last ones there. Haru now pulled Rin gently over to the last cushion seats available, next to Kagura. Rin seated herself daintily and bowed her head. She saw the frail, suffering form of Akito lying on his bed, Pail and sweating from the effort of breathing. She tried to reason with herself and say that he deserved it, but she could feel her bond with him make her want to weep uncontrollably. She held back but couldn't stop the warm tears from filling her eyes. Haru sat next to her, hoping she wouldn't do anything rash. He could see Akito suffering and the bond made him hurt as well but he could never forget the pain Akito had caused Rin, all the misery she had endured from his unyielding torture. He shook himself out of thought just in time to hear Akito's faint voice begin to speak and then he called for Rin. Haru was alarmed and turned to her immediately. She looked as frightened as he was so he reassured her.  
"Go Rin, its ok now, just go." He whispered to her. She nodded and walked over to the waiting Akito.

_**To be continued in Chapter Five...**_

_I'm very glad you all like my story so far! I sure have enjoyed writing for you, but alas...I am at a loss for ideas at the moment sooo the next chapter may take a little longer than the rest, that is unless you, my fans, have some ideas of what I should put in the next chappy! If you do then please please, e-mail me or just post them on the review. I would appriciate any ideas you may have, and the more reviews I get, the quicker I will try to get chapter five up sooo...until then, Good-Bye and Thank you very much for reading chapter 4.5 of Isolation! **  
**_

**_If you want to e-mail me your ideas then tell me in your review and I'll give you my e-mail address.  
_**


	6. Life After Death

Life After Death

It had been several days now, since Akito had passed away, and the elaborate funeral that had been planned for him, was set for that night. The juunishi, even Kyo, were expected to attend and perform a special ceremony bidding farewell to their god. Now that Akito was gone, it was safe for Rin and Haru to spend more time together, in fact, Haru had just about taken up residence perminantly at Kagura's house, in the empty bedroom next to Rins'. They were too afraid to admit it, but life was more blissful and carefree for them now, then it had ever been before. Having to go to Akito's funeral, was almost like a deadly reminder that they still belonged to the Sohma family. Soon another god would be born, who would resume an unexplainable control over them once more. Rin tried to shake these feelings of dread from her mind as she found herself, once again, dressing in formal kimono. This one had been custom made for her, for just such an occasion. Ayame had made all the juunishi formal clothing for Akito's impending funeral several months before it even happened. She slipped it off the hanger and held it out at arms length to admire Ayame's work. It was a simple black background, with silver and white embroidery threads weaving up the hem and around the body of the kimono. It was simple, yet elegant, although it was only to be worn on very important occasions, it was still by far, her favorite. Kisa and Kagura had similar ones, but neither of them appreciated them nearly as much as Rin did. It took her only a matter of minutes to dress, now that she had had practice. She emerged moments later in the front entrance way, where Kagura, her mother, and Haru were waiting for her. She walked up to Haru, also formally dressed, and they left the house hand in hand.

The arrived at the main house not ten minutes later, to find that the rest of the juunishi, except Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure, had already arrived. Kagura's mother left them then to join the rest of the immediate Sohma family. As tradition had it, Akito would be cremated before the entire assembly of people. The juunishi would prepare his body, bring it to the altar, and light the fire that would turn his delicate, lifeless body into a collection of ashes. When Rin, Haru, and Kagura found the others they hurried to join them. Haru looked over their small group. He saw that Kureno was still solemn and silent, dressed also in formal robes, waiting to prepare Akito's body for departure. His eyes then drifted over to where Hiro and Kisa were. They stood together amongst the huddled crowd of older juunishi. Momiji stood not far from them, with the saddest look Haru had ever seen on his face. It was obvious to Haru that he was trying to make himself appear older and more mature than he usually did. Then Haru saw Ritsu, Hatori and Ayame quietly greeting Shigure, Yuki and Kyo, who had just arrived, with Tohru following behind. Tohru was somber and quite, clad in a plain black dress. When Tohru caught sight of Rin, she smiled weakly and Rin could think of nothing to do but smile back. Then Tohru was ushered off by Shigure to join the crowd of mourning Sohmas. When Shigure returned, he, Kureno, Ayame and Hatori left again, this time to prepare Akito's body to be brought out in front of the waiting assembly. Ritsu lead the slow procession of Junnishi out to the platform where Akito would be Cremated. They sat in a semi-circle around the make-shift altar where Akito would be placed. Now the god's body was being brought out on a kind of polished wooden slab that had handles for the carriers to hold. Kureno was at the front, Hatori and Ayame in the middle, and Shigure carrying the last handle. They walked in at slow pace to the altar and proceeded to slid the wooden slab onto it. Underneath the slab, there was already several stacks of logs to keep the fire burning underneath Akito's body. The wooden slab was barely more than an inch thick, just thick enough to support Akito's frail form. Along the edge of the altar, small amounts of burning fluid had been sprayed on the exposed wood and kindling, to make the fire light faster. All the Juunishi were handed a lit incense stick by a near-by servant. Now Kureno, Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame took their seats and waited for their turn to light the fire that would consume Akito. They had all been instructed before that they would go in "proper order" or the order in which their zodiac animal presided. This meant that Yuki was first. He got up slowly and moved to the alter where Akito's lifeless body lay. He held the tiny embers on the end of his incense stick to the kindling and waited for it to ignite. With the help of the lighting fluid, a small fire was born and grew out of what seemed to be nothing. Haru was next, leaving an anxious Rin sitting beside his empty seat. He had a look of utter contempt on his face as he lit the wood and kindling above Akito's right shoulder, but he tried to hide it. He returned to his seat and the slow, dreary parade continued on. As the last zodiac member took their seats after lighting a part of the fire, Akito's body was now hidden behind a wall of golden flames, their glowing emphasized by the darkness around them. The Juunishi remained seated and quite as they watched the body of their god, turn to ash. Now members of the Sohma family began to walk up, individual at first, but then in a kind of line, to Akito's burning body. They whispered prayers as they passed, both to Akito and to the Juunishi. This continued for what seemed like hours before all that had come to bid farewell had. It was now that the juunishi were allowed to leave. The funeral had started at seven o' clock PM, it was now past ten and they were all exhausted, more emotionally than physically. Rin and Haru got up to leave, having to wait only a minute for Kagura to join them. The feeling in the air about them seemed to be the same, they all felt uncomfortable and wanted to get as far away as possible, as quickly as they could. This sentiment however, was not shared by Kureno. While the others filed out, he remained sitting on his cushion, waiting for the last of Akito to burn into ashes. None of the others said a word to him as they passed, but merely continued on their way. With Kagura following, Rin and Haru led the way home. Rin, feeling unusually safe, clung to Haru as though he were her only means of life. She attached herself to his right arm and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. Now, during this time in between tangible gods, Rin finally felt that they were truly alone, free to express their feelings, if only for a short time. 

Upon returning to the house, Kagura and her mother clambered immediately off to their bedrooms, not to be heard from again until morning. This left Rin and Haru on their own for once. Too tired to actually do much of anything but sleep, they decided to do it together. Haru half led, half carried Rin up the stairs to her bedroom. She undressed and redressed in her flimsy pajamas within seconds while Haru only removed his shirt. He lay down beside her and she instinctively cuddled herself against him. He lifted her chin up gently so it was level with his own. Rin took the initiative and brushed her lips against his softly, as if to tease him like she had so many times before. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against her lips, seeking entrance. It seemed like so long since they had kissed like this. Deeply and passionately, filled with love and a touch of lust. Rin brought her hands up to Haru's face. She placed them on his cheeks, feeling their heat of his flesh against her icy palms. The contact made Rin shiver all over. Shuttering against him, made Haru pull her more tightly against him. She settled against his bare chest, honestly too tired to carry on with anything more than sleep. She let her heavy eyes close, seeing only Hatsuharu's gently smiling expression as she drifted off to sleep. Haru's smile was genuine as he looked down at Rin so comfortably settled. It seemed to him that this was truly how their lives were meant to be lived, together, simply enjoying each other's company, simply being together. He knew it was all that he needed in life to be happy, but he wondered if it was what Rin really wanted too. 


	7. Memories and Freedom's Chance

Chapter 6

**Memories and Freedom's Chance**

Rin awoke, stretching her arms high above her head as she slid out of bed and onto the cold floor. It felt like ice compared to the warmth of the bed and covers. Her feet felt around and automatically found her black slippers. She proceeded down the hallway to the kitchen to find Haru already there, breakfast on the table. "How did you sleep, love?" Haru asked her as he scraped eggs onto a plate and set them on the table. "Fine…amazing actually……..where are Kagura and……." Haru interrupted "They went out" He smirked. "Won't be back all day, least that's what they told me."

Rin smiled back and sighed. "Well I suppose we'll have to find some way to entertain ourselves…" Haru slid Rin's plate in front of her. She was hesitant at first, but then she remembered who she was with. She picked up her fork and began to eat slowly, taking tiny bites.  
"Your cooking still needs work." She smiled at him as she took another bite. "I know, but I'm working on it….." He looked across the small table at her. "What should we do today Rin?" She looked at him quizzically for a moment but simply replied. "I have no idea….something relaxing…away from the main house, just being here makes me sick…" He looked down at the table for a minute then looked back.  
"How 'bout we go get some coffee, then take a walk in a park or something….?" He stopped at looked around the room.  
"That sounds good……I just want to be free today, do whatever we feel like…" She trailed off looking out the window at a passing bird. He smiled. He loved it when she was in this dream like state, it seemed to make her so much happier. She finished her meal and walked off back to her room, Haru followed behind her soon after. She dug through her closet, looking for an outfit to wear. She pulled out a black tank top and a short brown skirt and began to undress. Haru didn't attempt to avert his eyes from a scene he had seen so many times. He merely picked up his shirt from the floor and pulled it over his head. Rin took a collection of jewelry and began to put it on. She turned to Haru when she finished and caught the look he had on his face. He was looking at her with a face of sincere affection. Her expression softened and she took his hand.  
"Let's get out of here." He smiled and let her lead him out into the daylight. They walked down a less trodden path to their destination. It went through a large tree grove that was the length of the entire Sohma estate. It was a pleasant walk, quite and undisturbed by other people out that day. Rin hated leaving it for the crowded business center they were headed to. Haru took the lead and steered them into the first coffee house he could find. They seated themselves and ordered. "I know what we should do!" Rin exclaimed, sounding truly happy to Haru for the first time in so long.  
"Lets go on a picnic…." She smiled brightly at him.  
"That sounds like a great idea Rin." Haru tried to sound as excited a Rin did, but found it somewhat difficult.  
Rin picked up immediately it.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked him, her happy expression fading.  
"Nothing, its nothing……I just…haven't seen you so happy in such a long time, I'm trying to savor it." He smiled at her to reassure her. She smiled back, but still couldn't shake the feeling that something was on his mind.  
They finished their drinks and continued on to a store. There Rin bought some food and other things to prepare for their day out together. Once their purchase was made, she then contemplated where they should go for their lunch.  
She didn't even have to ask Haru were he thought they should go, because before she could, he had taken her by the wrist and was leading her off somewhere.  
"Ah….Haru, where are we going…?" Rin questioned him, but he didn't answer before they stopped at a corner.

"I know the perfect place." He did not elaborate, but simply smiled. He continued to pull her in the direction of some woods off in the distance. Ten minutes later they had reached their destination, or at least Rin assumed they did because Haru had stopped moving.  
"We're here?" She asked slowly.  
"We're here." He pulled her up next to him and dropped her arm. She looked out at the view around her. It took her breath away. They were at the top of a gentle hill, that took a sharp drop off where they were looking out to. She saw a vast horizon out in front of them. Trees were scattered across the landscape, just starting to turn colors for the autumn season. She breathed in the sweet sent of pine and all the other forest scents that accompanied it. Suddenly she began to spin with her arms out at her sides. She felt so free here, she couldn't hold in her excitement. Haru laughed and watched her carefree dance.  
"This place is amazing! It seems so familiar….we've been here before…."  
She stopped her twirling and faced him,her head still spinning.

"I hoped you'd recognize it, we use to come here all the time as kids." He looked back out across the skyline.  
She walked to him and took his hand in hers. "I remember now….you use to take me here when I felt really bad…..it would always make me happy again….I love this place Haru, thank you so much for bringing me here again." His eyes wandered back and met hers again. He looked at her and saw the genuine expression of joy and thankfulness in her face and couldn't help himself. He leaned down and kissed her softly, taking her into his arms. She returned the kiss and embrace, holding onto him as if it was the last time she ever would. When she finally let him go they walked over to a nice grassy area under a near-by tree to set up lunch. He spread out the blanket and she placed food on it. As they ate, Rin flashed back to her childhood visits to this place with Haru. She remembered the first time he brought her here was right after she had moved into Kagura's house, after her parents had abandoned her. He had brought her to this place to cheer her up, and it had worked. She remembered that it looked almost exactly the same has it had so many years before. The sun high in a cloudless sky, trees turning shades of red, orange, yellow and brown. It even smelled the same, except the first time, along with the pine scent, there was the smell of freshly fallen rain. She would never forget it.

They had sat at the edge of the hill's drop off for hours, just staring off into the distance, hardly talking. But talking wasn't what she needed at that time, and Haru had known that. So instead of trying to make petty conversation,  
he sat with her, he just sat and held her hand, a comforting presence to such a lonely girl. That was all she was back then and even now, a lonely girl, looking for comfort and finding it hard to come by. When she finally did speak, it was almost metaphorical, something young Haru would have hardly understood at the time.  
"Haru…..do you ever wish you were a bird?" He looked at her with his large grey eyes.  
"What do you mean Rin?" Her lips turned out a tiny smile, an accomplishment for her at that time.  
"I mean…..do you ever wish you could just fly away……from everything, just be free…." She looked back and him,  
but to no avail. He simply looked up at her with a sweet, bemused expression. She laughed.  
"Never mind……" She smiled to herself as she came back to reality and saw that very same Haru sitting next to her. Of course he was older, taller, more mature, he had grown into something she loved with all her being. It was then that a thought struck her.  
"Haru….do you ever wish you were a bird?" She looked at him and searched his face for that cherished memory of their childhoods. He smiled at her and answered.  
"I do….I wish we could just fly away Rin, just be free to leave and never come back." She put her hand up to his face.

"You remember as well as I do don't you?" He smirked and nodded. He leaned into her hand's delicate touch. "How could I forget any of my memories with you?" He took her hand in his and kissed it. "My best memories are with you Rin." She wished moments like these would never have to end, she wished she could be with Haru always, never interrupted by social strains or those of their family. But she knew that her trips down memory lane couldn't last forever, the world simply moved too fast for that, she could hardly believe that only weeks before she had still been locked in the cat room, under Akito's ever watchful eye. She was so at peace now, with herself, the world, with Haru. Haru picked the opportune moment then to pull Rin into his arms and rest his head on her shoulder, like you might expect a child to do. Rin leaned her head on his. "What are we going to do now Haru?" She asked in a low voice while staring off at nothing. "What do you mean?" Rin knew better than to think he wasn't genuinely confused.  
"You know….now that Akito is……dead…..we have a window of time between gods, technically…..we're free…..so, what are we going to do?" She asked him again more persistently.

"I-I don't know. I'm so use to keeping things a secret, or not seeing you at all….I haven't even been able to process what's happening right now, being with you, being….free. Its all happening so fast, I can't adjust…" He answered staring down at her with a blank face. Rin decided she couldn't be upset with him, because she had the same feelings and she sighed. "I know what you mean Haru. I'm scared about the future, nothing scares me more, but I was more scared when I didn't have you, when I was still alone. Whatever happens now, we'll go through it together, because that's what you do when your in love." She said as she looked up into his eyes.  
"I know Rin, and I love you more than anything, and I want to be with you, but I just don't see how we can do it. Akito wasn't the only Sohma who didn't want us together, what about your parents?" Rin cringed at the mention of her parents but understood what he was trying to say. "But that doesn't matter now, my parents have no say what I do anymore, I'm nineteen.…and soon you'll be eighteen,  
then we can leave the estate, they can't keep us there, as long as we don't have a god to keep us there. Just wait.  
One day; we'll be free to be together." He smiled down at her.  
She closed her eyes and managed to fall into a light sleep. She noticed Haru shifting her and lying her on the ground,  
but she didn't stir. He packed up their things and then gently shook her awake. "Its getting dark Rin, we should go back now." She made a groggy noise and sat up still half asleep. "Oh….Ok….." She yawned and slowly got to her feet. "But do we have to go back home…?" She looked over at him and his features faulted.

"We probably should go back, I mean….no one even knows where we are, and we don't want them to come out looking for us." She sighed and grabbed onto his arm. "I guess your right….." They walked along the quite paths that would lead them back to the Sohma estate, hoping not to run into anyone along the way, but once they got near Haru's house, they heard a noise from a clearing.  
They stopped dead in their tracks, waiting and listening intently for another sound. They heard a sniffling,  
crying sound to their right. Haru took the first steps toward the noise, trying to make out if it was human or not. He pushed some bushes aside and saw Hiro huddled on a rock next to a small stream. Haru was surprised, and waved for Rin to come over. When she saw Hiro, she immediately leaped over the bushes and walked to him. Hiro spun around, startled. He had tear stains down his eyes and looked disheveled. He quickly tried to wipe the evidence of his crying away with his sleeve, but not before Rin saw it. "Hiro….what are you doing out here? Are you ok?" Haru observed the kind, intent gaze Rin had on her face, something he hadn't see very often. "N-no…..I'm fine, I just came out here to think…." He turned away from her with a smug look on his face. "That's crap Hiro, something's wrong , or else you wouldn't be out here, just tell me what it is….you can trust me"  
She waited patiently for him to comply.  
"I should tell you, it concerns all the Juunishi……something's wrong, the bond is breaking….." He looked off across the water, not making eye contact with Rin.  
"What do you mean….breaking…..? How do you know?" She reached out her arm and touched his shoulder. "What's wrong Hiro?" He sighed and took a deep breath.  
"The curse….my curse…..It's broken….I'm free…." He stared up at her blankly, tears beginning to stream down again.

"No….but……how?" She turned him around quickly and hugged him tightly, Hiro squeezed his eyes shut, and in a matter of seconds, a thick smoke surrounded her. Her human form melted away and her horse form emerged. Haru couldn't believe his eyes. Rin had transformed, she had hugged another member of the Juunishi and transformed, how could it be possible? He stared dumbfounded at the large black horse standing idly where Rin had previously been. Hiro continued.  
"See….I told you. I found out awhile ago….I was playing with Hinata and….I held her too close, or at least,  
I thought it was too close, but I didn't change. My mother saw us, and she come over and hugged me too. And nothing….She decided not to tell Akito, because she thought it would make him mad…..so we kept it a secret. The truth is….the curse is weakening, it's breaking….maybe it won't be long before we're all free." Just as he finished, another puff of smoke brought Rin back to her original self. She quickly dressed and stood. "This is unreal……How long Hiro….how long has it been?" She asked him.  
"Maybe a month or more…it was before Akito died" Rin turned to Haru, a smile spreading across her face. "This is it Haru….This is our chance….we could be freed….it's not impossible.."


End file.
